Snowed In
by deansmistress22
Summary: Title: Snowed In   Pairing: Dean/Jo   Rating: NC-17  Summary: Dean and Jo get trapped in a chalet with a monster on the loose. Can they survive the wrath of the monster? But more importantly can survive being alone with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Snowed In AU Story (Jo is not dead & Carthage never happened) **

**Pairing: Dean/Jo**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything belonging to Supernatural. If I did though, Jo would have never been killed.**

**Chapter: 1 of ?**

**Summary: Dean and Jo get trapped in a chalet with a monster on the loose. Can they survive the wrath of the monster? But more importantly can they survive being alone with each other? **

**AN: This is dedicated to sxymami0909 bc I told her I would write this for her last Christmas. Yeah I know I suck. Props to anyone that can find the fired up quote! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Do we honestly have to be here?" Dean asks as he gets out of the Impala at the Grizzly Mountain Ski Resort.

"There have been 10 missing persons in the last 6 months and 5 murders. The people they have found have literally been torn apart, so yeah, I think we have to be here." Sam says clearly annoyed by his older brother's question.

"I hate the cold. I hate snow. This is going to suck." Dean bitches.

"You have got to be kidding me right? The only place that is cold around here is the mountain itself. Women ski in their bikinis for God sake! Now tell me again, how this is going to suck?" Sam retorts as the brothers walk toward the chair lifts to see if they could question some of the people.

"I don't know Sammy, I think I'm done with all of this fooling around. I want to find a woman who isn't only interested in sex with a hot stranger." Dean muses.

"Wow. I never thought that would come out of your mouth." Sam says baffled.

"I'm becoming a fully formed person with like sensitivity and empathy! HAHA! Alright I'm a person!" Dean says grinning like an idiot. Just as he does, he notices a blonde in a tiny white bikini with her back to him talking to a guy from the ski patrol. "Oww look at the pooper on that one! I could rest my beer on that shit." Dean says openly gawking.

"And you're back." Sam says running his hand over his face in amazement. "It looks like someone has already beaten you to her Dean." The ski patrol officer was clearly trying to make a pass at the women.

"Aww Sam you know I like a challenge. And that little bunny looks like she could be real rewarding." Dean replies flashing Sam a smirk.

"You do know we are supposed to be on a hunt right Dean?" Sam asks.

"Shhh be verwey verwey quwiet… I'm hunting wabbit." Dean says doing his best Elmer Fudd impression.

"Dear Lord. Fine have it your way. Just try to find out some info from her at some point please." Sam says giving in to his brother and his quest. Dean sets out to talk to the woman.

"Excuse me sir but I think I saw a little girl crash over there on the lesson hill. She looked like she went into the fence. Quite a crowd is gathering and I figured I should let you know." Dean lies easily to the ski patrol officer who quickly leaves the woman standing in the snow. The woman stiffens at his voice but does not turn around. Dean is pretty sure that is a good sign. She was even better looking up close. Of course he couldn't see her face but her back half was amazing. She was petite, about 5 feet tall, her ass was perfectly shaped, she had blonde curly hair that went to her middle back and she had fair skin. He prayed that the front of her told him the same story. Dean is knocked out of his trance quickly when the woman turns around.

"What are you doing here?" Dean practically yells as none other than Jo Harvelle stands before him in all of her glory. Dean may be upset, but he is still distracted by Jo's body.

"Not you." Jo replies noticing Dean ogling her.

"Hardy har har. Very funny Jo. But really, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asks annoyed.

"I'm assuming the same thing you are. On a hunt of course. Or did you think I like to dress up like this and get hit on by horny men for shits and giggles?" She says removing her sunglasses and positioning them on the top of her head.

"What you do in your spare time is none of my business sweetheart." Dean replies.

"It's a hell of a lot more interesting than what you do. Now if you will excuse me I'm doing research." Jo says pushing past him on her skis.

Dean watches her start to move away from him. He can't let her get away this time. He is mesmerized by her toned lower body and needs to snap himself out of yet another trance.

"Two in a row by the same woman?" He thinks to himself. "What the hell I don't even like her!"

Dean runs after Jo who has now gone over to where Sam is sitting on a bench. She doesn't sit next to Sam, Dean observes, but it's most likely because she is in the bikini and she doesn't want her butt to get cold. Sam gets up and gives Jo a bear hug. Dean can't help but feel jealous that Sam gets to touch Jo. By the time that Dean makes his way over to Jo and his brother, Jo is already offering to let Sam help her on the hunt.

"Listen, I have tons of info up at my chalet. You can stay up with me if you want. I have lots of room and we can talk about a plan of attack. To be honest I do need help on this one. It's something I've never seen before. " Jo says to Sam as Dean joins the group.

"This invitation better include me too Jojo or this isn't going to work out." Dean says annoyed.

"Of course Deano, where Sam goes you go. Where you go Sam goes. Don't you think I get it by now? Honestly you two are always together. How do the women you take back to your hotel room deal with that?" Jo jabs.

"You are on a roll today huh Jo." Dean remarks.

"Cut it out you guys. Seriously, I won't be able to deal with this. We're in Jo. Where's your chalet?" Sam cuts in.

"Up the mountain a ways. We need to take the Reindeer Pass lift up to the Geronimo's Jump lift and then take a snow mobile down the Snow Angel path about a mile. I have the Jack Frost cabin. It is kind of a trek but it was the farthest cabin from the resort and the closest one to the woods where the events have been taking place. We can go get your stuff from the car and bring it up there." Jo says gesturing toward the general direction of the cabin.

"Good work Jo. We can do that now if you want. I know there is supposed to be a big storm tonight. It would be a good idea to get up there sooner rather than later." Sam says acknowledging the weather situation. Dean nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. I do need your help before we do though. I need one of you to talk to the son of one of the ski patrolmen before we go up. He has seen the things 'house' so he knows where it is. He was next on my list of things to do." Jo says cryptically as to not alarm any passersby.

"Well if it was next on your things to do, why don't you do it? Why do you need one of us to do it?" Dean asks perplexed.

"Umm yeah… so this bikini I'm wearing isn't just to 'blend in' with the rest of the snow bunnies. I wore it to get the guys attention so he would be more inclined to give me some info. However, it won't work." Jo smirks.

"It seemed to be working on every other guy out here." Sam says looking straight at Dean.

"Yeah well that's because Monty isn't interested in what I have to offer. He is not into breasts if you know what I mean." Jo says wiggling her eyebrows.

"He's gay and you want one of us to find out the info from him. Great." Sam says looking sharply at Jo, Dean grunts in agreement.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Dean asks grinning like he had already won.

Sam knows that Dean would always choose scissors so the game was pointless. But Sam also knows that his big brother has a crush on one Miss Joanna Beth Harvelle (even if he wouldn't admit it) and Sam is in a good mood so he decides to throw the game and let his brother hang out with the girl he liked.

"You're on dude!" Sam says getting into a fighting stance.

"You are so going down." Dean challenges with an intense look on his face.

After three rounds in their best two out of three Dean is named the victor. Sam is baffled that Dean uses scissors all three times. Dean starts to do a victory dance but Sam shoots him the evil eye. 

"Lovely boys. Now can we get moving? The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get going on a game plan." Jo says bringing them back into reality.

"Alright princess come with me and help with the bags. Sam, good luck." Dean says patting Sam on the back. Sam sighs and heads off toward the lodge.

Dean and Jo gather the bags that they need from the Impala. Dean carries one large bag of weapons and Jo grabs Sam and Dean's small clothing bags. They weren't planning on staying very long so they didn't need all of their stuff. Jo and Dean walk to the first chair lift and start to make their way up the mountain. Dean and Jo had made it about three quarters up the Reindeer Pass lift before Dean notices the chilling effect of the mountain air.

"Shit. It's frigging cold up here. How are ya holding up?" Dean asks Jo, finally breaking the silence that had been so enjoyable on the relaxing trip up the mountain.

"Umm I'm getting a little bit cold. But I'll be fine. My jacket and a pair of pants are over at the next chair lift so I think I can handle the cold for a few more minutes." Jo says as she rubs her bare legs.

"Good because it's getting a tit bit nipplely up here." Dean smirks looking down at Jo's chest.

"Winchester you are so classy." Jo says as she crosses her arms and pulls the two bags of clothes tight to her bosom.

"It ain't about class sweetheart. I call it like I see it." Dean replies.

"Well I'd appreciate if you didn't look. Mmm'Kay? Thanks." Jo calls over her shoulder as she pushes off of the chair lift and makes her way over to another about 500 feet away.

"I would if they weren't staring at me!" Dean yells after her trying to keep up with her.

Dean made his way over to a small cabin that looked too small to be anything other than a rest stop. He looked inside to see a tall blonde man helping Jo put on her pants and jacket.

"Can I help you sir?" The blonde man asked in a thick German accent.

"Uhh no I don't think you can. Come on Jo lets go." Dean answers with a commanding tone.

"Oh Dean just give me a second. I need to say good bye to Hanz." Jo says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Joey you know this man?" Hanz says holding on to Jo's hand as he helps her keep her balance so she can put her skis back on.

"Oh yes, he's just a family friend. More like a brother really. He just came here to visit me with his boyfriend. But his boyfriend forgot a few things down at the car. He should be coming up the mountain in a little while." Jo says smiling as she bats her eyelashes at Dean, who looks incredibly pissed off.

Jo makes her way over to Dean and whispers in his ear, "Can't blow Sam's cover… Hanz and Monty talk."

"Jo my little liebchen there is going to be a large storm tonight. Do you need me to come to your chalet and make sure you are alright?" Hanz purrs in Jo's ear as he caresses her shoulder.

"Oh Hanz that's so sweet but I'll be fine. I'll already have two big strong men with me. I'll be more than okay." Jo replies biting her lip so that Dean and Hanz both see her.

She is sure it has the desired effect on both as Dean begins to drag her out of the cabin and Hanz follows after her speaking in German. Jo can understand every word he is saying and answers him back to push Dean's buttons a little more.

"Oh Hanz that's a lovely offer, I would be more than happy to visit you when the storm has passed and I love champagne! But I can only have a tiny bit… I get drunk so easily and I wouldn't want things to get to out of hand!" Jo waves as she and Dean get on to the Geronimo's Jump lift leaving Hanz below them.

"What the fuck Jo! Seriously? Are you really going to let that sauerkraut stuff you with his wienerschnitzel?" Dean demands.

"That's what you're mad about? And here I thought it was because I told him you and Sam are lovers." Jo murmurs.

"Yeah well I'm not too pleased about that either. But that's not the point. That dude was a tool. And since when did you know German?" Dean says not keeping his eyes off of Jo.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Deano. For example, after a hunt I like a good fucking. Hanz looks like he's packing and he's ready and willing so there ya go." Jo says smiling at Dean's baffled expression.

"And you were talking to me about class. Jeez Jo come on! That guy isn't even in your league." Dean argues back.

"Listen here darlin', I will be having sex on this trip. I'm so deprived I almost screwed the detective from town to get my hands on some of the more gory photos for the hunt. Sadly he handed them over to me like they were no big deal. I guess it was my fault I chose to use the FBI angle but whatever. Who doesn't want to bang a hot fed?" Jo says exasperated.

"Whoa I didn't know it was like that Jo. Sorry…" Dean says rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

"Don't you dare get on my bad side Winchester. I like sex. Period. And I want to have sex, so I am going to have it. End of story. Understand?" Jo practically yells just as they reach the top of the second chair lift.

"You know you could always touch yourself Jo…" Dean tries, as he mentally scolds himself for even letting his mind wander to that. It was Jo for God's sake! What was wrong with him!

Jo cuts him off. "Why the hell would I do that if there was perfectly good cock around? I mean honestly and you wonder why people think Sam is the smart one."

"I do wonder actually." Dean says a little puzzled as they make their way to the snowmobiles parked in a small storage shed.

"Ugh never mind. Listen how about we just drop the subject. Follow me and try to keep up." Jo says as she rolls her eyes and climbs aboard a snowmobile.

"I don't think you need to worry about me there buttercup." Dean says as he blows past her on the snowmobile.

"Hey idiot you don't even know where you are going!" Jo calls after him.

"I'm a man. I have a great sense of direction." Dean replies and continues to travel down the path, of course, in the right direction.

"Ugh I hope Sam is faring better than I am", Jo thinks as she follows Dean, "he better hurry up though or he is going to stuck at the bottom of the hill when that storm comes and I'll be trapped with Dean."

OOOOOOOOOO Up next: Sam gets flirty and Dean and Jo get dirty… OOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_AN: So sorry this took so long. I will have another chapter up by Wednesday (it is already writing basically so I promise it really really will be there) any way, on to the next part! Also, here is the inspiration for chalet that Dean and Jo are at except imagine it without the brick in the back of the fireplace and with sides. So you can see through the fire to the other side of the room. _

_Please take out the spaces chicchaletguide . / images/ images (then between these there is two actual spaces) revfermedubois/ Ferme (two more real spaces) du (and again) Bois (one more time) Lounge .jpg _

_Okay that may have been confusing but I'm sure if you type something along those lines in google you will be able to see it. Lol _

Sam sits near the bar at the resort's restaurant hoping that he could find Monty quickly and sweet talk him enough to find out more about the monster that was killing all of these people. Unfortunately for Sam, he had been sitting at the bar listening to the chatter of the patrons to get a location on Monty for almost thirty minutes without so much as a mention of the patrolmen's son. From the looks of the snow falling more quickly out the window, Sam knows begrudgingly that he has to try a different, more direct approach or he would never make it to Jo's chalet before the storm hit. Sam hoped that Dean was faring better with the hunt, and with Jo for that matter, than he was with his task.

"Bar keep! Yoo hoo bar keep!" Sam says in a slightly higher tone waving over to a pretty red headed bartender.

'Great, of course it's an attractive woman. You owe me so big Dean.' Sam thinks as he grimaces slightly.

"What'll it be honey?" she asks.

"I'll take a light beer please. I can't ruin my figure." Sam teases.

"Aww that's cute. You never know who you may meet, am I right?" the bartender teases back.

"Exactly. Speaking of… do you know anyone around that may be looking for what I have to offer? I can't seem to find anyone who is interested in a night of fun." Sam says in a hushed tone.

"Actually… a buddy of mine might just be your type. You look like you are pretty tall, this guy is too. His name is Monty and he is a total sweet heart. But he has been a little distant the last few days. Maybe you are just what he needs to cheer him up. He should be down by the hot springs right now. Tell him Ellie sent you. You can take your beer with you." She says as she caresses Sam's hand softly.

"Well thank you!" Sam smiles as he leaves the bar with a wink.

'I hate you Dean.' Sam thinks as he makes his way out of the restaurant and toward the hot springs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I HATE YOU DEAN!" Jo screams as Dean throws a snowball at her near the chalet.

"I'm sorry Jo I just thought you could use a little cooling off since there isn't a cold shower around." Dean taunts.

"Yeah because a slush ball that you "accidently" on purpose aimed so that it went down my jacket and into my cleavage is exactly the way to do that. Ass." Jo sneers as she opens the door of the chalet.

"I'm awesome like that aren't I?" Dean muses as he follows Jo inside.

"If awesome is a synonym for moronic then yeah you are amazingly awesome." Jo says sarcastically flipping on the lights and shivering.

"I'm pretty sure you are just jealous because you couldn't get me back." Dean replies shucking off his boots and heading over to a kitchen cabinet that happened to hold a bottle of whiskey. "Yet again, I am awesome." Dean taunts as he picks up the whiskey bottle like he has just won a scavenger hunt.

"Listen, we are here to look at the information I have about this hunt, not to get smashed. We need to focus." Jo chides as she walks over to the fireplace shivering again.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news darlin', but it looks like we won't be getting out of here anytime soon with the way the snow is coming down." Dean replies seriously as he pours himself a drink and looks out the large window overlooking a steep cliff on the side of the mountain.

The snow is coming down in massive sheets and it didn't look like you'd be able to see two feet in front of you.

"Really! I have the worst luck. All I want to do is get this hunt over with and now I'm stuck here with you of all people." Jo grinds out as she tries to adjust the flue on the fireplace that was stuck, only adding to her string of bad luck.

"Aww come on Joey it ain't so bad. At least you have company." Dean muses only to hear a huff in return.

"Do you need help with that?" Dean asks Jo genuine concern in his tone.

"Contrary to what you may think Dean, I'm a big girl and I can do things by myself." Jo says and curses under her breath as she continues to fight with the handle.

"Of course you can. I don't doubt that. But it's always nice to have a little helping hand once in a while." Dean says hearing his voice become involuntarily husky as he moves in behind Jo to try and adjust the flue.

Jo's body goes ridged as she feels Dean's warm breath on her neck. Jo snaps out of her momentary lapse of judgment and turns her head to Dean.

"If I want your help with anything other than this hunt Dean-o have no doubt that I will ask for it." Jo sneers.

"Fine!" Dean practically yells as he yanks down hard on the flue handle causing heaps of black soot to fall from the fireplace and onto the two hunters.

Jo is covered with the majority of the soot. Ash covers her snow suite and settles itself in her blonde hair. Dean's face and chest are covered in the heavy soot but he isn't nearly as dirty as Jo.

"Are you serious right now? All I wanted was help so I could save some people and I get this? Why me?" Jo sighs as she removes her snow suite leaving her in her bikini.

"Jo it's only a little bit of soot. All you need to do is hop in the shower and it'll wash right out of your pretty blonde hair." Dean says annoyed by Jo's self pity over a little dirt.

"The chalet doesn't have a shower. I have to fill up the wash basin on the other side of the fire place and then use the heated water tank to fill it up." Jo groans.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad Jo. I'll set it up for you." Dean says as he walks around to the other side of the fireplace. A giant metal tub is sitting against the back of the wall.

"Well how the hell is this going to work?" Dean mutters allowed as he contemplates how to maneuver the wash basin to the hose connecting to the water tank.

"Figure it out genius and do it quick so you can rinse off and I can take a bath." Jo bickers as she taps on the fireplace wood.

"What do you mean rise off? I need a bath too." Dean replies crossing his arms over his soot covered chest.

"Dean, all you need to do is wash your face and change your shirt. I on the other hand need to wash my hair and the entire top portion of my body." Jo says pointedly as she begins to scoot the wash basin closer to the fire and the hose.

"So you get to take a relaxing bath and I have to go and wash my face in the sink?" Dean bickers as Jo begins to fill the basing with the heated water.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. Let's tell him what he's won!" Jo answers sarcastically.

"Well fine then, I see how it is. Just because you are the woman you get everything." Dean whines as he walks off toward the kitchen.

"Actually sweetheart it's because I'm the one who is renting the place." Jo retorts as the water fills the basin higher.

Dean washes off his face quickly and strips out of his casual layered shirts. Dean decides not to put on a shirt just yet. If Jo can prance around in a bikini, then he can walk around without his shirt on. Two could play that game. Dean walks over to the couch by the fireplace and lounges taking another sip of his whiskey before noticing some of Jo's file sitting on a nearby table. Dean leans over to pick up the file when he notices something even more interesting. At just the right angle on the couch, he can see straight through to the other side of the fireplace. This holds Dean's attention because at this perfect angle he can see straight through to where Jo is stripping out of her bikini to get into her bath.

"Holy shit" Dean mouths as he watches with intent. It's time to enjoy the show.


End file.
